


Rząd dusz

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Adra Bán (Biała adra) [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, coś jakby mitologia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ja nigdy nie zapominam – obiecuje Woedika, a błysk w jej oczach przypomina odblask płomienia na ostrzu miecza.<br/>Thaos wie, że jej słowa to zarazem obietnica i groźba. Nie czuje jednak lęku. Nie boi się gróźb królowej, bo zawsze pozostanie jej lojalny – dlatego, że rozumie. Podobnie jak ona, gotów jest poświęcić wiele – i wielu – aby ład zawsze triumfował nad chaosem.</p><p> </p><p>(Coś w rodzaju mitologii do PoE. Głównie radosna twórczość autorki, ale zawiera SPOILER, wielki, największy spoiler fabuły, kto nie przeszedł gry do końca, najlepiej niech nie czyta.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rząd dusz

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Reign of Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808671) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean)



* * *

 

Jest ich dziesięcioro, odkąd wygnali Królową, tak zwykle zaczynają się eorskie opowieści o bogach. Thaos wie, że się mylą.

Na początku było ich ośmioro, jak osiem pór roku, jak osiem krain i osiem fortec. Ośmioro, a każde z nich było wzorem dla pozostałych w swojej dziedzinie. Artystka, biegła we wszelkich sztukach. Zapalczywa wojowniczka o płomiennych oczach. Żeglarka wpatrzona w gwiazdy. Wielki łowczy, doświadczony myśliwy. Kowal i zbrojmistrz, niezrównany płatnerz. Duszmistrz, surowy, lecz cierpliwy. Strażnik Przejścia, bezwzględny i nieubłagany. Uczony, zarazem mędrzec i błazen.

I ostatnia, lecz najważniejsza, stojąca ponad nimi – królowa i sędzia. W śmiertelnym życiu potrzebowali władcy, który wskazywałby im drogę, dlatego i w kolejnym życiu także miał kierować nimi władca. Woedika, zwana Sprawiedliwą. Nie Miłosierną, ale aby powstrzymać chaos i zaprowadzić ład, potrzebna jest sprawiedliwość, nie miłosierdzie.

Był także przyboczny królowej, lojalny i oddany. Ten, który był przy wszystkim od początku i miał pozostać do końca. Takie było jego przeznaczenie i wola królowej.

* * *

 

Pierwszy zostaje poddany przemianie sługa – wyliczenia są pewne, a nad wszystkim czuwają doświadczeni duszmistrzowie pod przewodnictwem Beratha, największego spośród nich – ale Wrzeciono Dusz jest prototypem, i nikt wcześniej nie sprawdził jego działania na żywej istocie. Istotach.

Eksperyment okazuje się bolesny, dla sługi i dla pozostałych, tych, którzy oddają swoje dusze, aby z jednej duszy nie różniącej się niczym od innych uczynić coś nieporównanie potężniejszego. Aby ze śmiertelnika uczynić boga. Próba ognia, mówi z błyskiem w oku Magrana, a stojący obok Galawain uśmiecha się drapieżnie.

Tak powołują do życia dziewiątego. Powstała dusza – istota wykuta przez godziny niewyobrażalnego cierpienia – jest esencją nienawiści. Nie takie bóstwo chcieli stworzyć, więc próbują go zabić, ale teraz jest dla nich zbyt potężny, a sam z kolei nie potrafi jeszcze użyć mocy, aby zakończyć ich żywoty. W końcu ucieka i, przerażony nową postacią i siłą, ukrywa się gdzieś daleko i głęboko. Nikt nie znał jego imienia, nazywają go więc Skaen – słowem, które w ich języku oznacza sługę.

Wtedy właśnie, zanim rozpoczynają kolejne eksperymenty, przychodzi jedenasty. Zgłasza się dobrowolnie, a za nim idzie wielu, gotowych oddać dusze. On także przyszedł ofiarować swoją, bo nie pragnie mocy ani władzy, i chciał jedynie oszczędzić innym cierpienia. Ma jasne włosy, twarz ogorzałą od słońca – to chyba ogrodnik, przypomina sobie Thaos, stojący u boku swojej królowej, niedaleko duszmistrza Beratha.

Hylea, wszędzie szukająca piękna, uśmiecha się, widząc blask w oczach złotowłosego młodzieńca. Ale to Ondra przerywa ciszę, jaka zapadła po jego słowach.

\- Pragnęliśmy cnót, ideałów, ładu – mówi łagodnie, głosem melodyjnym jak szum morskich fal. – Przez swój błąd wypuściliśmy na świat nienawiść. – Przez chwilę błękitne oczy w jej ciemnej twarzy lśnią od łez. – Świat będzie więc potrzebował także miłości.

Berath zwraca się ku królowej. Woedika milczy, jej surowe oblicze jest nieprzeniknione. Wreszcie królowa skinieniem głowy wyraża zgodę.

\- Tak będzie sprawiedliwie – orzeka.

Tym razem proces jest mniej bolesny, bo dusze oddane dobrowolnie cierpią mniej; i tak rodzi się jedenasty, Eothas, ogrodnik, żywiciel, świetlisty i miłosierny. Ten, który nie chciał mocy ni potęgi, lecz otrzymał jedno i drugie.

\- Do czego ich użyjesz? – pyta królowa, władczym głosem, który nakazuje odpowiedzieć. – Co uczynisz ze swoim darem?

\- Kłosy zboża dojrzewające w słońcu – mówi pogodnie Eothas.

Wael, mędrzec, który zawsze przemawia zagadkami, uśmiecha się na te słowa. Na twarzy Hylei, oczarowanej pięknem tego obrazu, także widać uśmiech. Stojący na uboczu Rymrgand tylko w zadumie kiwa głową.

Thaos wie, dlaczego. Życie jest częścią cyklu. Podobnie jak śmierć.

\- Eothasa nie miało być wśród nas. – mówi później królowa, siedząc na swoim zimnym, kamiennym tronie. – Będziesz go obserwował – rozkazuje Thaosowi. – Zawsze.

Thaos skłania głowę. Nie pyta, dlaczego, bo rozumie – miłosierdzie czasem staje na drodze sprawiedliwości.

\- A Sługa?

Woedika dumnie unosi głowę, na której lśni korona z białej adry.

\- Będzie pogardzany przez wszystkich, których nienawidzi, nigdzie nie znajdzie sojusznika. Wszyscy będą przeciwko niemu.

Thaos milczy, lecz królowa słyszy jego myśli. Czuje na sobie jej wzrok, jasny i zimny jak górski strumień i północny wiatr.

\- Sprawiedliwość bywa okrutna – mówi Woedika. – Rzadko natomiast jest miłosierna.

* * *

 

Królowa podda się przemianie tuż przed duszmistrzem Berathem, który będzie ostatni. Wcześniej jednak jeszcze raz spotyka się ze swoim najwierniejszym sługą.

Thaos klęczy na zimnej posadzce, a królowa przemawia do niego z wyżyn swojego kamiennego tronu. Kiedy są sami, nie musi klękać, wystarczy ukłon, ale chce w ten sposób okazać swojej pani szacunek.

Później, gdy Woedika zostanie boginią, klękać przed nią będą wszyscy, w nadziei lub strachu. Thaos pragnął jako ostatni klęknąć przed nią, dopóki jest ona jeszcze śmiertelniczką, pokazać królowej, jak bardzo jest jej oddany.

Woedika wie, nawet bez takich gestów. Zna jego umysł i duszę. Zna też jego serce. I ma nad nimi wszystkimi władzę.

\- Thaosie ix Arkannon – mówi królowa swoim dźwięcznym jak dzwon głosem. – Powstań.

Thaos wstaje, lecz głowę wciąż ma pochyloną, nie ze strachu, a z szacunku do królowej. Nie boi się jej, jak niektórzy, ale rozumie ją i podziwia – jej opanowanie i chłód, nieugiętość, stałość wyroków. Podziwia gorąco.

\- Podnieś głowę – nakazuje Woedika.

Thaos podnosi więc wzrok i patrzy na nią. Królowa stoi tuż przed nim, u stóp szerokich kamiennych stopni, surowa i piękna jak nieoszlifowana adra. Jest spokojna, jak zawsze, ale ten spokój to cisza przed burzą.

Woedika uśmiecha się leciutko, kącikiem ust, władczo i jakby drwiąco. Zna go dobrze, jego umysł i duszę, i na pewno od dawna wie.

\- Pójdź – mówi i wyciąga do niego rękę.

Tej nocy, po raz pierwszy i ostatni, królowa obdarza go swoimi łaskami. Już teraz Thaos wie, że Woedika chce po prostu związać go ze sobą mocniej. Ale wie też, że królowa wcale nie musi uciekać się do takich sposobów; on i tak pozostanie jej wiernym i lojalnym sługą, ponieważ lepiej niż inni rozumie, co się stanie, rozumie, że to stać się musi. Ale jego pani, choć nie bywa miłosierna, potrafi być łaskawa dla tych, którzy naprawdę są jej oddani.

Thaos wielbi więc swoją królową i składa jej hołdy. Woedika milczy, i tylko cień uśmiechu błąka się na jej ustach – lekkiego, władczego, drwiącego. A może to po prostu tylko cień. Serce Woediki nie jest przecież jak rozśpiewane serce Hylei, beztroskiej i radosnej, wrażliwe jak serce Ondry czy współczujące i ciepłe jak serce Eothasa, ani też gorejące jak serce jednako skorej do gniewu i namiętności Magrany czy gwałtowne jak serce Galawaina. Nie, serce królowej jest zimne i twarde jak jej sprawiedliwość, i za to także Thaos ją podziwia.

\- Kiedy umrę i powrócę do cyklu, zapomnę – mówi rzeczowo, choć z wahaniem, kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca wpadają do komnaty przez adrowe witraże. – Jak wtedy będę służył tobie i sprawie?

\- Ja będę pamiętała – obiecuje Woedika, uśmiechając się zimno, z niewzruszoną pewnością. – Nigdy nie zapominam – dodaje, a błysk w jej oczach przypomina odblask płomienia na ostrzu miecza.

Thaos wie, że jej słowa to zarazem obietnica i groźba. Nie czuje jednak lęku. Nie boi się gróźb królowej, bo zawsze pozostanie jej lojalny – dlatego, że rozumie. Podobnie jak ona, gotów jest poświęcić wiele – i wielu – aby ład zawsze triumfował nad chaosem.

* * *

 

Po przemianie wszyscy mogą przyjąć kształt, jakiego tylko zapragną. Thaosa nie dziwi więc, że Woedika ukazuje mu się w swej dawnej, ludzkiej postaci – która jednocześnie wygląda nieludzko, tak, że nawet jego, który nigdy się nie bał, przeszywa dreszcz. A może to nie strach, lecz uniesienie?

Ma postać kobiety w prostych szatach i żelaznej koronie, ale jest stokroć bardziej królewska, niż gdy była śmiertelniczką, i bije od niej ogromna moc – siła wielu dusz, oddanych dobrowolnie, wielka siła. Zdolna zmieniać świat i tworzyć bogów. Jej twarz nie ma wieku, w jej oczach płoną tysiące żywotów. Jest surowa, groźna i piękna, jak sprawiedliwość.

Thaos składa swojej pani pokłon i klęka przed nią.

\- Thaosie ix Arkannon – mówi Królowa, a w jej głosie słychać dźwięk dzwonów, stal, otchłanie wieków – powstań.

Thaos wstaje, lecz głowę wciąż ma pochyloną. Nie musi podnosić na nią oczu, by ją widzieć – będzie nosił jej obraz wypalony pod powiekami do końca życia, tego i wszystkich kolejnych.

Woedika władczo unosi dłoń i zakreśla szeroki łuk, jakby chciała wskazać cały świat.

\- Pójdź – rozkazuje Królowa.

Thaos idzie w świat, wypełniać wolę swojej Królowej i własne przeznaczenie.


End file.
